


Rope Tricks

by vanillafluffy



Category: The Martian, The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Bondage, Japanese Rope Bondage, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An erotic experiment with Shibari rope bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This 'verse is set about a decade post-"The Martian" and presupposes a long-standing polyamorous relationship between Beck, Johanssen and Watney.

Rope Tricks. 

"Wow, that's harder than it looks. My hands are cramping up." Beth Johanssen-Beck flaps her hands and flexes her fingers. 

"Poor baby," retorts Mark. "This is killing my shoulders."

"But it looks really hot." Chris Beck surveys the reflection of himself and Mark tied together back-to-back in an intricate web of blue nylon rope. 

"Yes. Yes, it does," Beth agrees, licking her lips. 

Mark has just returned from Japan with a beautifully illustrated book on Shibari rope-bondage, and after looking through it, his partners proposed giving it a try. 

The result is that the two men are spread eagled--arms outstretched and legs spread wide--a pair of human starfish on display with quivering muscles and straining cocks. The blue rope is both decorative and enticing, loops and knots contrasting with taut lines securing them. And, while there may be a little grumbling, it's obvious to her from their mutual hard-ons that they're enjoying it. 

"Planning let us go any time soon?" Chris asks. He doesn't sound as if he cares either way. 

"No. I have you at my mercy! Mwah-ha-ha-ha!"

"She's an evil wench," Mark mutters. 

Chris just grins. "Yeah, but she's _our_ evil wench. Go ahead. Have your evil way with us., wench."

"Like I need your permission?" She walks away, disappearing into the walk-in closet. 

"Okay, you want to engineer your way out of this?" Chris asks his partner. 

Mark sighs, but when he speaks, there's amusement in his tone. "Not really. I'm kind of wondering where she plans to go with this." 

Beth makes an entrance. Gone is her brief kimono; she's draped herself with a long, colorful scarf. She shimmies around the yolked pair, pausing occasionally to touch herself, so aroused is she by The thrill of control. She drapes the silken scarf across their shoulders and drawing it slowly toward their joined wrists. 

As she does that, she contrives to rub against Chris's cock, leaving a smear of precum against her belly. She shimmies lower, pushing her breasts together to capture it, squeezing his shaft between her tits and simulating thrusts until he groans and tries to move his hips. 

"Hey!" Mark protests, "You're going to pull me over backward if you keep that up!"

Beth tsk-tsks and sashays around to him. "So sorry," she says, standing on top-toe to kiss him on the lips. "Very..." A kiss on his chin. "Very..." Another kiss, on his jawline. "Sorry..." His throat, base of his neck, collarbone. While she's doing that, the scarf is teasing Chris with a feather touch. 

By the time she circles the head of Mark's cock with her tongue, he's keyed up enough to let out a whine. Then she closes her ovalled lips sound him and draws back, letting it emerge with a pop. 

Chris speaks. "Dude, if you pull me over on top of you, you know what you're going to land on, right?"

"Dear, dear," Beth sing-songs. "Maybe this would be easier if I was to release you. What would you say to that?"

"Best idea ever," Mark agrees. 

"Dibs on the first fuck," Chris says, voice huskier than usual. 

"Fine by me. I'd like her to finish what she just started. Too bad it's gonna take a half hour to get us out of this Gordian knot."

"Maybe not..." His partners groan at the pun. "In my emergency medical bag, I have a pair of heavy duty shears--"

"No need for that." Beth is smiling a wicked smile. 

"Seriously, I'll buy us some new rope for next time--!"

Beth makes one more orbit around them, reveling in her own power. "Oh ye of little faith," she chides. 

She bends down, catches one of the ropes, and tugs. The knot securing Chris's left ankle to Mark's right pops loose. Another yank and their other ankles are freed. She keeps pulling strings and in an unbelievably short time, all that's left are the ropes holding their wrists together. 

"I read through that book on the flight home," Mark says as the next-to-last knot dissolves. "Those knots aren't supposed to come loose like this."

The last knot unravels, the rope puddling around them like unruly blue spaghetti. 

"Yes, but I didn't use their knot," Beth says smugly, her wicked smile widening. "I thought this would make things simpler."

Mark and Chris are both massaging their wrists as she speaks, then they catch one another's eye. As if they've rehearsed it, they advance on their tormentor. She squeals, but makes no serious attempt to evade them. 

Beth laughs as she's bourne toward the king-sized bed. "Girl Scout merit badge in knot-tying! Thank you very much!"

...


End file.
